Organizations have long utilized a space to store their data and content items. Before computers, content items went to repositories or file rooms. With the advent of networked computers, a shared network drive was made accessible to members of the organization. In both paradigms, the overall goal was the same—to provide a location where all of an organization's data could be stored and accessed by anyone with sufficient rights.
One modern storage paradigm utilizes a synchronized content management system that offers services such as synchronizing copies of content items locally onto a client computer, sharing outside of an organization, and more. However, the additional features offered by the synchronized content management system create a great number of technical challenges to safely store all of an organization's content items while maintaining appropriate rights management.